


Christmas Prompt Party Drabbles

by Dellessa



Category: Red vs. Blue, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected Transformers and RVB drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autonomy verse- Twins/Bluestreak -best gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts), [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



Sideswipe held the little sparkling in his arms. The nursebot had swaddled it so only it’s head poked out, but that had only served to agitate the poor little thing instead of comfort him. Sideswipe had freed him of the binding, and understood the distress once he saw the little ones tiny little doorwings. 

Sunstreaker leaned over him, and cooed at the sparkling. “He’s precious.” 

“He looks like you,” Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker hummed. The bitlet did share his plating colour. Or it looked like he would. Yellow was already creeping into the bitlet’s silvery plating. 

Bluestreak was still asleep on the medical berth. He had been exhausted after the sparkling’s extraction. It had been a hard labour that had ended with the medic having to cut the little one out. The weld lines across Bluestreak’s abdominal plating made Sunstreaker wince. He hoped that Bluestreak found the little one worth it. The welds might never completely disappear. It was a sobering thought. 

The medic had Bluestreak hooked up to a spark monitor and an energon drip. “He should be better in the morning.” Sunstreaker whispered to the sparkling. He would not allow it any other way.


	2. Prime; Miko, Knock Out -- "She scratched my paint!"

Miko held the key in her hand, holding it out like a deadly weapon. 

“She scratched my paint!” Knock Out whined, turning around to look at the offending scrap. 

Ratchet snorted, “Stop taunting her, and I’m sure it won’t happen again.” 

“Oh, it will happen again,” Miko snarked. “Let’s roll, Decepticreep.” 

“I’m one of you now,” Knock Out huffed. “I HELPED you.” 

“Too little, too late you big jerk. Don’t think I don’t remember all of the bad things you did you are sorely mistaken, mister.” 

Knock Out huffed, “I would think effort would count for something.” 

“Yeah. You’re wrong there too.”


	3. G1; Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp -- The wonderful Floating City of Vos

Thundercracker blanked out when Starscream explained the science behind the floating islands that Vos was settled upon. Something about localized anti gravity wells...or something like that. He maybe have misremembered. All he knew there was a long scientific explanation, and it left his processor numb. 

The city itself was a thing of beauty. It’s silver towers rose up high in the thin air of Cybertron. Some called it the Crown of Primus, and Thundercracker could see some sense in that. He could even understand why some mechs waxed poetic about those great, and reaching silver towers. He could understand the fear of the grounders, and the greed of the Praxians. He, perhaps, understood them the most. Those cast off from the glimmering city would love nothing more to see it fall or take it for themselves. He couldn't even blame them. He would feel the same in their place. 

Sometimes he felt he was one of those cast offs. He fit into his trine that well. Starscream barely tolerated him. Skywarp...Skywarp deserted him for following the Gladiator about in the soot-filled lower levels of Kaon, and Thundercracker...he was alone. He never thought the towers could feel so cold. So empty. Now when he looked at them they seemed disingenuous. They seemed empty, and Thundercracker along with them.


	4. Prime; Megatron/Smokescreen -- "What next? You'll want me to call you 'Daddy' or something?"

Megatron pinched the scout’s chin in his hand. “Knock Out tested your CNA. I had a feeling you were Orion’s. You have the look of him.”

“Orion?” Smokescreen asked, trying not to act like he terrified. It only partly worked since Megatron could feel his field pulsing erratically. 

“You know him as Optimus, little one. The test came out as expected...save one thing.” 

Smokescreen sneered, “And what would that be?” 

“You’re sire’s CNA was in our system as well.” Megatron looked down at him and frowned. “You look nothing like me. I would not believe it if I had not seen the readout with my own optics.” 

“I dont’ understand what you mean,” Smokescreen said. He vented hard. He understood, but he didn’t want to. 

“You are my sparkling.” 

Smokescreen quivered in his bonds, “What next? You’ll want me to call you ‘Daddy’ or something? What’s your malfunction.” 

“And there it is. I know that anger,” Megatron said. His optics dimmed. “Don’t think I will let you go now.” 

Smokescreen vented loudly, “What will you do. Throw me in the brig. Real nice parenting there.” 

“I won’t lie. I don’t know what I am doing,” Megatron said, “But I will be damned to the pits if I let your carrier have you back.” 

Smokescreen stared at him. “You have got to be kidding me. I won't let you do this. You can’t keep me prisoner.”


	5. Night Verse: Red Alert/Inferno -Under the mistletoe

Red Alert hung up the chromium mistletoe from each doorway in the citadel beneath the city. it was Mid-vorn Eve, and he had seen Prowl stop Bluestreak in every foyer that they had passed, stealing a kiss from his bonded.

He had seen Knock Out do the same. He, in fact, went out of his way to catch Breakdown in the entryways. It made Red Alert smile to see his adopted creators so happy. They loved each other and that was a dear thing. It was, in fact, the very essence of Midvorn. 

“You look happy,” Inferno said. 

“I am. It’s good to see those we love...well..in love.”

“It is nice,” Inferno agreed, and steered Red Alert towards one of the doorways, stealing a kiss himself.


	6. Prime; Dreadwing/Smokescreen -- "I don't want to hurt you, Youngling, so stop struggling!"

“Let me go!” Smokescreen squirmed in the Seeker’s hold. “You can’t do this.” 

“I’m not doing anything. I don’t want to hurt you, Youngling, so stop struggling! I’m trying to get you out of here,” the Seeker rumbled.

Smokescreen stilled in confusion. “Wait...what?” 

“I’m taking you away from here. You are disrupting the ship. You are a distraction to Megatron,” the Seeker said. “You will be better off with your carrier, I believe.” 

Smokescreen shrunk away from him. “Who told you?” 

“Megatron was not quiet about his gloating, and I think he would be a fool to injure his own heir.” 

Smokescreen shivered, “No....no one is supposed to know. The Autobots won’t take me back if they know.” 

“You won’t know until you try.” 

Smokescreen offlined his optics. He didn’t want to deal with this, of any of the other things that Alpha Trion had made him forget.


	7. RvB: AI’s + Agents - Christmas Fun

Agent Florida walked around the tree that was placed in the middle of the recreation room. He placed shiny glass balls and ornaments along it boughts. 

Theta was entranced. “What is he doing?” he whispered to North. 

Agent North Dakota laughed. “He is decorating the Christmas tree. Christmas is in a few days.” 

“Oh...what’s Christmas?” 

“It’s an Earth holiday, squirt.” 

“Oh...like where your names came from? What do they do?” Theta asked, perching himself on North’s knee.

“Mmmm....it’s a Holiday where you give those that you love gifts. It’s for being near your family,” North said carefully. 

“Oh. Do you love me?” 

“C’ourse I do squirt. Very, very much.” 

Theta watched the freelancer walk around the tree. “I’m glad.”


	8. Prime; Ratchet, Optimus, Smokescreen -- "I don't want to alarm the kid, but... a lot could have happened to him while he laid in stasis on that ship, and he'd be none the wiser."

Ratchet frowned, and looked back to the medbay where the rookie was reclining on the medical berth, then looked back to Optimus. “I don't want to alarm the kid, but...a lot could have happened to him while he laid in stasis on that ship and he’d be none the wiser.” He looked uncomfortable as he continued. “There are certain signs that lead me to believe...that he wasn’t left alone during that time.”

Optimus frowned, “What do you mean, Ratchet.” 

“I mean the key was not the only thing left behind in his gestation chamber. I’m surprised that...it survived its removal, but it did, and this is not something that I can’t get away with not telling him.” 

“You don’t know how to?” Optimus offered. 

“You’re right. I don’t. I honestly don’t. He’s going to be devastated. I can’t even recommend snuffing the spark at this time. He’s too far along. Far enough to make it a danger to his own spark if he did.” 

“He will not take it well,” Optimus said, and gaze back at their youngest member. 

“Not at all,” Ratchet said in a hushed tone.


	9. Prime; Orion Pax/Megatron -- Role reversal/Archivist Megatron and Gladiator Orion

Megatron hurried through his duties, he had a few tasks to finish for Alpha Trion before he was free to go on his trip. A part of him was still amazed he was really going. He had been talking to the gladiator for decacycles, but he was still astounded that Orion Pax---the terror of Kaon--- was interested in his ideas. He was only a lowly dataclerk! 

“Are you okay, Megatron?” Alpha Trion asked, with concern in his optics. 

“I’m fine, sir. I’m just going out of Iacon for a few day to see a friend, but you know that. You approved my request.” 

Alpha watched him. “I did indeed. Be careful,”

“Oh. I will be, sir.” Megatron flashed him a smile, his blue eye brightened. “I just have a few more things to file, and I will be going, sir.” 

“Good luck then, youngling. I will see you when you get back.” 

“Of course, sir. Thanks again.” He hurried off, still buzzing with excitement, and nervousness in equal measure. He finished his filing, and logged off of the system before hurrying out the building. He made his way to the skyway, and transformed. He shot into the sky and set his course for Kaon.


	10. Prime; Megatron/Ratchet -- "Orion, Optimus,... Does it matter? We both lost him anyway."

Ratchet found the ex-warlord looking down into the well were Optimus sacrificed himself. It was becoming more and more common these days. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared down into the void. 

“You should come away from there, Megatron. Optimus is not coming back.” 

Megatron let out a stuttered vent. “Orion...Orion might...” 

“Orion Optimus...Does it matter? We both lost him anyways,” Ratchet snarled. “Come away from there.” 

“I don’t want to. I wish I could just throw myself in there as well. He wouldn't like that though.” His optics dimmed. “I should have listened to him. I drove him to them. What other choice did he have when I rejected him. All of those vorns, lost.” 

“Megatron. He would not like for you to dwell on his death. He’d want you to go on. Redeem yourself.” 

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you,” Megatron barked a laugh full of bitterness. “I miss him.” 

Ratchet vented softly, “And he missed you. He always missed you. You were his sparkmate. Do you think that he ever forgot that?” 

“No. I don’t suppose that he did.” Megatron offlined his optics entirely. “One day we will be together again. And maybe next time will be different.”


	11. IDW; Ten, Rung -- The Lost Light's Official Models-Making Club

They met after Rungs shift at work, every day. Rung would cross the ship to the nook that Ten had made his own, and they would sit together and work in companionable silence. Rung would work on his latest model ship, and Ten would sit beside him working on his latest figure. 

Swerve had dubbed them the “Lost Light’s Official Model-Making Club”. Rung figured that the mech was being a smarmy git about it, but he didn’t really care. It fit, and he liked this time. He looked forward to it. Ten had even made him a likeness of himself. It stood among the ships in his quarters, in a place of prominence. It had touched Rung’s spark that the other mech had been thoughtful enough to make it. He noticed Rung, and that was a lot more than he could say about most mechs.


	12. RvB AU: Theta + North -Christmas Morning

Theta ran down the stairs. It still felt odd to be enframed, less floaty, less free, but it also mean hugs, and being able to hug the teddy bear that North had bought him. Papa Alex. He reminded himself. 

He made it down the stairs to the big living area, which was already mostly full. Their family, and friends hung around the tree that Theta had help put up. “Papa Alex! Can we open presents yet?” he asked and threw his arms up. He laughed when North picked him up and hugged him tightly. 

“Soon, we are still waiting for a couple stragglers,” he said. 

“Is creator coming down? Is he feeling better?” Theta asked plaintively. 

“Church is resting, Theta. I know you miss him, but you have to give him time to get used to things.”

“Oh,” Theta said, and tried not to sound disappointed. 

North sat him down on the ground and ruffled his pale hair. “He will get through this, squirt.” 

Theta gave his hand a little squeeze, “Of course we will.” 

North laughed as they found a seat by the tree and York started handing out presents. THey were going to make it through this. They had each other after all.


End file.
